TMNT: High School Drama!
by LunaTheSprite
Summary: The world has finally accepted mutants, but the boys are about to face their toughest challenge yet! Shredder has vanished, the Foot have disbanded, as well as the Purple Dragons. What could be worse than those enemies? Two words: HIGH SCHOOL!


I nudged my brothers with my elbow as we walked into NY High.

"Alright, guys. Don't pick a fight with anyone, don't annoy anyone, and most importantly, _no ninjitsu_. Got it?"

Raphael snorted. "Whatever, Fearless."

I ignored him, focusing on Donatello and Michelangelo.

"Dude, check out all the hot babes!" Mikey crowed. "I'm gonna like it here!"

"Mikey... Don't do anything stupid. People still have to get used to us. After all, that law was passed only last month." Don reminded him.

The law. That one law created to protect mutants and allow them amongst civilization. It was created by a human and a mutant working together, attempting to create a better world for everyone.

"Hey, are you four the Hamato brothers?" A voice asked.

We spun to face a fox girl. She had amber eyes, auburn hair held up with two golden pins, and an auburn tail to match. Her attire consisted of a red floral-print Japanese-style dress reaching just below her mid-thigh, light brown leather forearm and stomach guards, light brown tights, and red school shoes. Around her neck was a golden amulet.

"You are the Hamato brothers, correct?" Her voice had a slight Japanese accent.

"Dat would be us, kid." Raph smirked.

I elbowed him. "Knock it off!"

"I am Anbā, or in English, Amber. Here are your schedules. Since the school is not aware of your individual abilities, you all have the same classes." Amber handed each of us a sheet of paper as the bell rang. "Follow me, please. We have the same class schedule."

We followed her to room B25. Mutants, aliens, and humans alike were sitting around in what appeared to be a choir room.

"This is Vocal Demonstrations class. One of my personal favorites. I've been here for three weeks."

A stout woman appeared at the head of the classroom. "Alright you lot! Find a seat, we'll begin today with a song from one of you! Now, who would like to go?"

Amber raised her hand slightly. "Ms. Cleff, I'd like to go."

"Ah, very good! I thought you might, Amber." Mrs. Cleff motioned for her to sit at the piano. "What will you sing for us, dear?"

Amber sat at the piano. "I'll be singing 'Breathe No More' by Evanescence." She began playing, then singing.

(I love this song!)

_"I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

_Oh, the little pieces falling, shatter._

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together,_

_Too small to matter but big enough to cut me,_

_Into so many little pieces if I try to touch her."_

(I have to do this because it won't separate correctly.)

_"And I bleed, I bleed._

_And I breathe, I breathe no more."_

(-.-' Sorry about this.)

_"Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well,_

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever,_

_And all of this will make sense when I get better._

_I know the difference between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love."_

(I'm just as annoyed at you are. Probably more so.)

_"So I bleed, I bleed._

_And I breathe, I breathe no..._

_Bleed, I bleed, and I breathe._

_I breathe, I breathe, I breathe no more."_

(Done!)

My brothers and I were completely entranced by her singing. Everyone in the room clapped when she finished. Amber got up and sat beside me once more.

"Amber, you're really good!" I whispered.

She flashed me a smile. "Thanks. I really try my hardest at everything. We have so much to prove to humans!"

After going through two more classes, we approached the Commons Area.

"Here's a tip guys, stay away from the outer tables. The people there tend to be... quick to kill. Trust me, I speak from experience." Amber clutched her computer bag tighter to herself. "If you can't find anywhere to sit, come outside. That's where I'll be. Later!" The girl rushed outside. I noticed a small white object sticking out of her bag. Apparently, my brothers noticed it too.

"Don, what was that thing?" Mikey asked.

Donatello's eyes were huge as he blinked twice. "Amber has a mouse. A little white mouse."

"Seriously? Mondo coolness on my Scale of Awesomeness!" Michelangelo grinned.

* * *

Okay, so I got this idea in a dream. Don't knock it until you read it! If everything goes as planned, all the turtles will be paired up. Oh! One more thing. I borrowed the concept of Amber from a friend on DeviantART. Here's a link to Amber:

gallery/24234554#/durn32


End file.
